Time is a Fickle Mistress
by Whoopdydoo
Summary: The mountains felt my rage and collapsed trying to swallow me in. I grew and grew and grew until Kurama was no Kurama, but a mass of chakra waiting to burst. With my vast knowledge of fuinjutsu, my dad's former expertise and creation, the mountain's time-travelling essence and with what I estimate was only a few months in my world- I let it burst. And it hurt. Like a bitch. FemNar
1. Time is of the Essence

So for my course Creative Writing, we have been assigned to practice our writing skills. Not really wanting my peers to read them in fear of rejection, I decided to try and see what kind of reaction I might get out of you guys.

What you need to know about this story, is that it will not follow the story-line kishimoto ended the manga with. I (I know many of you will disagree) believe that while in a hurry to create a fitting "happy ending", Kishimoto neglected the reality (as far as reality can come in the form of superpowers etc etc) of a ninja village and opted to instead create a fairy-tale.

Furthermore, _my_ Naruto will be female. Why? I honestly have no clue, but as I began writing I imagined her as such and thus, such she will be.

I am not sure on pairings, but keep in mind that "incest" is a big possibility (by travelling back she erased her existence, which means she never existed in the first place and thus incest is not really fitting), as I do like Minato quite a bit.

Warnings: M for language and possible intimacy, possible incest- depending on opinion, no set pairings but a definite favorite.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own my plot.

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _People often look around them neglecting everything they can see. The colours that are so bright some can even harm your eyes; noises equal to soundlessness yet noisy all the same; the scent of flowers so overbearing it reminds of a perfume gone wrong._

They don't see them like I do.

 _At one point in life, when I had been much younger, naïve and optimistic, these senses had escaped me. I would run around turning left and right, exclaiming I needed training or jutsus –plain attention of some sort, I simply missed everything I was surrounded by. I missed Nature and her effort to teach me –to train me. Though I saw, I could never really see._

Another swipe to my left _–such carelessness._ The noise his kunai makes is _fucking unbearable._

 _It had taken the whole of my teenage years to come to terms with her. I wasn't a part of some mystic explosion that granted me a type of sixth sense. My line wasn't filled with extraordinary powers handed to me through my deceased parents. Nor had I been on the receiving end of a murderous gang out to kill me for what I am not, that resulted in my inner self being truly exposed._

More noise. _Up then left. Move to the right. Jump a bit. Shit! Duck-moron- duck!_ Though my mind knows, my ears hear, my eyes see and my nose can even smell the assailant's attack –he is too goddamn fast. _Fucking hell this man is fast._ Blood now trickles down my right cheek. A mark I had been used to for so long has remade its way to my _gorgeous-thank you very much-_ face.

 _It took years of uninterrupted training within the mountains of those I am not allowed to name. Those slimy beasts of unimaginable power that made me bloody swear, literally, that I would never utter a word about their existence. Only few were allowed to know and right now, I wasn't one of them._

"You're fast" He simply states as if it needs stating. His voice has an annoying tingle that sounds like an adult elf –if those exist- , not feminine per se –but not entirely male either. He doesn't sound shocked. But he does sound something.

 _I know_. I think but I say nothing. Why expose something as valuable as my voice?

 _By the time I had come back from my training, by the time I had gotten to truly know Nature- it was too late. You see, otherworldly places tend to be otherworldly because they have been granted gifts by the Gods. Ethereal beauty, trees that grow and grow and grow… and keep on growing. Waters that grant healing like no other. Air as crisp and clear unhindered by dirt. And apparently,_ Time _._

He stands a couple of meters in front of me. His torso poised straight, exuding a type of aura only reserved to those with unimaginable power. His legs shoulder-width and right hand once again grabbing for his left holster.

"Tell me" that lilting voice rings through my ears. My body trembles lightly and screams for me to move. I do, quickly, effortlessly –I think. I step towards the left, one step taking me further than a quick sprint. Leafs shuffle all around me, the wind sounds hazy and my eyes blur while trying to keep track of where I'm at. I feel pebbles on the ground, soft rocks gliding as my right foot makes its way besides my left.

"Why haven't I heard of you before?" _Motherfucking-_ He's right behind me, how I do not know. I thought I was fast –hell, I know I'm fast! Where I came from I was the fastest ninja alive, no living soul could surpass me! Another step, another and yet another. I know I can't escape him, I've tried to, but at my current state –or maybe in my former state as well- I am definitely unable to.

That blonde mane is somewhere in my vision, it's brightness is freaking killing me and his smell, well _there is none._ A mad near silent chuckle escapes my lips. My voice has already bared her honey; "Because I'm doing my job properly" _beat that, jackass._

I can hear him stumble lightly, too quick for an ordinary ninja's notice. Not too quick for me. Fifty meters behind me he comes to an abrupt halt. Then he chuckles, loudly, boisterously, in a manner a ninja should never ever laugh while in presence of an unknown force- a possible enemy. His laugh sounds like those in movies, young and carefree –attractive to many of the opposite sex. A laugh befitting its practitioner.

It seems like forever but the man stops. I do not make a move; I need to catch my breath. These past seconds have allowed me the chance to think up an escape route. _But there is none._ "You are young, then" He states. Honestly I do not know what he means. Yes, I am young. Younger than him.

But not yet by much.

I turn, look at him. Look at him with all my senses. His chakra feels warm, strong, moving. _Fire._ His head is turned away from me, watching the trees or the sky. There are a few clouds here and there, white puffy clouds that might be forming animals of some sort. He doesn't move, so neither do I. His pose… It angers me. He is standing aloof, seeming without a care in the world. As if I can't win. As if I don't scare him.

"Young but hurt by the horrors of this world"

"So what?" I quickly interrupt whatever it is he wanted to say. My logical side hums in disappointment while my brash side wants her answers.

His head turns and looks at me again, blue icy eyes turned towards mine. I can't stand this. Not this. I know him. I knew him. But _I don't._ There is mirth in his gaze. A mix of sadness and glee, as if he doesn't know if he should be gloating his superiority or not.

"Hide in the shadows and through them make sure the world will know how their fires burn" I say. I stand tall. Pose ready for attack and not hiding my true strength. Though this man can easily beat me in my current state, I wonder how he would fare when I am at my prime.

I can feel my long ponytail swishing behind me, tied strongly on my head. The fabrics of my mesh bodysuit, my forest-green dress and high heels, all collide nicely in creating a sound so peaceful yet violent, that I just have to close my eyes for a second and _enjoy_.

"But sweet-thing" _Fuck! He's standing right in front of me!_ "Why accept being a shadow if fires are the ones to decide their path?"

I duck once again, my kunai is already at his throat. I slice with my right as my left plans to jab his ribs. _Plans._

I can smell the blood running off his cheek. _Good._

"You caught me again"

 _Motherfucker he's behind me again! HOW?_

"If not for my specialty" His breath is at my ear and unwillingly, disgustingly so, a shiver crawls up my spine. "you would have probably beat me"

A thud fills my senses and then no more.

* * *

 _Time._

 _It had always been a tricky subject. One I have honestly never gotten the hang of._

 _When I had been training all those months ago up in those mountains, time had never shown its importance. I had been training, training and training all with the cause of ending those that had harmed my precious ones. The ones I still would very much like to burn on a stake. Slowly. With their startling screams filling my overjoyed eardrums._

 _Those damn Bastards._

 _There had been a war going on, the 4_ _th_ _to be precise –with Iwa and Kumo pitted against us; as always. The snake had decided to join them and shortly after the smaller Amegakure followed his tracks._

 _But we were strong. Konoha was the strongest amongst all nations, we had many shinobi that could easily level mountains. What had been leftovers from the older generation- The Toad and Slug, Ino-Shika-Cho senior, The Copy nin, The mighty Green beast- and then the ever promising young ones –Shunshin no Shisui, Tsukuyomi no Itachi, Susanoo no Sasuke, The Healing Thorn, The Beast, and so on and so on- had created a nation so strong the others were afraid of its might._

 _So they conspired and formed alliances- against us._

 _We were not alone. They thought they had us beat but they underestimated the Will of Fire. Sand soon joined us and Kiri too. Smaller and larger villages all pledged their allegiance hoping for a better day._

 _I had been in the frontlines. I had them all following my word._ They trusted me. _Yet my faith in those sons of bitches in the sky never proved worthy as one by one all those precious to me had been lost. Sakura, Tsunade, Kakashi… Sasuke… Sasuke._

 _Only few had remained. We won the war, but then I wonder –at what cost?_

 _I was filled with rage, partly due to my own inability and partly due to the unfairness of it all. I hated their guts. Properly hated them._

 _My tenant fed off my rage. My once friend had started going from bad to worse. He could feel all the awful things I wanted to do.. and he fed them too. Nights would bring nightmares and the days would bring homicidal whispers._

 _I went mad._

 _So I was sent away, faraway at a time when no-one would find me and more importantly, where I could do no harm. They wanted to persevere the semblance of peace they had –and I agreed._ I wanted to get away.

 _The mushy beings received me with open arms. I nearly killed them for it._

 _And I trained. I trained and I trained until my eyes were bleeding salt. I began meditating to try and silence the screams within my head –and after a very long time; it worked._

 _My senses went past 'real good', my anger had diminished greatly. My fears had been put a lock on. It had been time to go back._

 _But time is a fickle thing, something we can never truly understand. And when I reached my destination.. there were no faces I could remember. The young ones at least._

 _Looking atop the mountain I had longed to be engraved in, there were now eight faces looking back at me. Eight._

 _Time in those damned mountains seems to go by quite slow.. My months were Konoha's years. My loved ones were once again gone or on their way._

 _My anger reached another peak._

 _The mountains felt my rage and collapsed trying to swallow me in. I grew and grew and grew until Kurama was no Kurama, but a mass of chakra waiting to burst. With my vast knowledge of fuinjutsu, my dad's former expertise and creation, the mountain's time-travelling essence and with what I estimate was only a few months in my world… I let it burst._

 _And it hurt. Like a bitch._


	2. For the Future must Never be Told

Hey guys, sorry for the delay. For some reason i couldn't upload anything from my mac and since my laptop crashed... well, you get the idea.

have fun reading!

 **Chapter 2**

 _There are sounds all around me. The stench of deception lies clearly in its strong muff scent. A hope for better days to come that will never but ever hold true._

 _-Where am I?_

My eyes are kept closed; I try to breathe as evenly as I would be still asleep. I am lying quite uncomfortably with no bed cushioning my back. _Oh well. I'm used to it._ It's dark, I know as much due to the darkness whisking through my shut eyelids. A heartbeat or three –not my own- are stationed right outside my room. The sound is strong, tremendously so, and I wonder if they understand that even they wouldn't be able to stop me. Though I am tied.. against a wall I assume.

 _Okay, this might be a bit of a problem._

My room, this box I'm in, smells broken. Dirtied. Filthy and full of fright. I can smell odours I would really rather not; maybe it's been cleaned –but I honestly don't think so. Why would they, anyway? _Let's see… Three guards outside my box.. I am tied with…_ I gather a small amount of chakra to my wrists; I feel its usual burn leave my veins as it surges to enhance my arms and legs. As if knowing what I'm about to do- the chakra vanishes. It is instantly sucked into the confines keeping me at bay.

 _Yep, chakra seals. It was worth a try. It's dark, so the Konoha dungeons maybe? A cell either way._

Why would they tie me in anything other than a cell, anyway? I was caught. I could have escaped anyone besides four people. _Four._ I am faster than most. I could have outrun people stronger than I in my current state. But no. Out of the four people in the whole of the Elemental Nations that could outrun me – _four out of millions of ninja_ \- I have to run into the one that surpasses them all.

 _Fucking hell I hate my luck._

I could have escaped him when my senses noticed him a few miles from where I was stationed. _I got curious and as they say –I may have very well been a kitten._

As unprofessional as it might sound, something resembling a snicker escapes my lips. The hearts outside jump slightly, one starting to beat rapidly, another retaining its cool and the other vanishing as if it had never been there in the first place. A full out chuckle now that sounds much too feminine in my opinion, and I finally allow my eyes to open. I've shown I'm awake so why not relax a little?

The darkness is chilling and forces goose bumps on my skin. If not for my eyes, those enhanced by whatever it is that gave them these special traits, I would be able to see nothing but a slight sign of light protruding from what I assume is the door to my box. Yet I am allowed to see more than that; stonewalls of grey and brown are surrounding me. I am against one of them, tied with my wrists over my head, my ankles in a similar fashion against another stone surface that runs almost diagonally from the floor toward the wall behind me. If not for this concrete _thing_ under my back I would be hanging from one side to the other, holding a hideous back bruise.

The heart that had simply vanished with the sunshin, is back again along with a few others. Two of them I know. Strong, monstrously so, and with an aura unsurpassable by the majority of the world. Another two are maybe less known, less strong, but tied in this hell even they can prove a worthy opponent. Besides, I think I have an inkling as to what they might be. And the other… I recognize but it is not worthy my attention.

 _Open sesame._

The door makes an awful sound, reminding me of a rusty door that has been in the need of oil for far too long –and maybe that is exactly the case. Those entering make nearly no sound, the guards long gone after being dismissed, and only one hums in an ever joyous way. _Power. Raw power._

"The professor" is all I say and the humming never stops. He doesn't care, or at least that is what he wants me to believe, but his heart flutters slightly –he didn't expect my eyesight to be this precise. The place is freaking dark. _It is meant to dishearten and disorientate._

Five people enter my five by five cage; a lot of scuffling can be heard. One breathes a little harder thinking it unwise to be so close to me. _Oh baby, you're right._ I grin a little and by the little choke, I assume I'm not the only one able to see. He must be young, short, still not used to danger such as I. His length might have given me this hint too. _Heh._

"Good guess, my dear" The voice is that of one much younger than I remember. Stronger, more efficient, yet playful. A voice that knows it is capable of detaining me even if I were to try for an escape. Someone of such raw power that he doesn't need the presence of the others. _A gramps like my own –but far stronger._

I raise my head slightly; it had been poised towards the floor, simply basking in all the sounds while gently and subtly scanning my surroundings. My deep blue eyes meet his, brown and slightly greying –this is how great my eyesight really is- just as I remember them, and I let my voice drift a little lower. "You know just as I do, that it wasn't a hunch.. old man" A little giggle escapes me once again.

The air in the room drops dramatically; I need to suck in a quick breath. Sweat has made its way to my lower back as I am reminded that this _is not my old man._ I can see his face, still portraying that humming façade, as behind him the darkness I had gotten accustomed to gets a thousand times darker. Gravity pulls me towards her and for once since I've woken up I am happy I am chained. I try to raise my own chakra to break this trance–but of course _I am detained._

"Now, now my Lord… Could you please ease up a little?" Another familiar voice rings. Its elven bells remind me of why I am here. _Fucker._ His hand easily moves as he gestures to the one standing to his right, practically on his knees gasping for all he is worth. _Too weak, little one._ Though to be fair, the other two heartbeats aren't dealing with the pressure any better.

As quick as it came, the weight is gone. I marvel in the subtlety by which I take a breath. I wonder if it had been apparent I was under any pain. By the small glint in _the Hokage's_ eyes, I assume it had. "I thought I was going easy enough" he exclaims, and surely –he might.

He moves a little, the others standing completely still, and appears in front of me. Mere centimetres away, _I can literally taste his scent._ "Old?" I do not think he had been insulted by the mention of age. "No matter the age, my faire one" He steps slightly closer and I have to admit, _the man isn't as old as I'd thought_ "I would suggest not going on appearance alone". The underlining hint towards his power does not need to be worded.

Standing strong against foes I am weaker than being one of my foolish traits, I chuckle slightly and turn my eyes to openly scan those gathered. "That was never my intention, your Lordship" I know it might sound taunting, but honestly? This man had been the only one I ever willingly followed. Though not _my_ gramps, he could one day become a gramps that a future me could respect as much as current me does. _Hopefully, I will be able to respect him openly once again._

A much smaller pressure, _much smaller_ , hits me like a leaf does when touching the muddy ground. I twist slightly, craning my neck to look at the enraged face of who one day will be an amazing ninja, and chuckle.. might I say.. lovingly. "Do not worry, I meant no disrespect". His doubting face does not relinquish the anger boiling within. "Lord Sarutobi is one of those that will forever hold my respect". I can feel the doubt in all of the ninja in my box. Obviously this is something that would be said by any ninja held in custody that hoped for freedom.

"Oh?" The Third exclaims with no hidden surprise as he stares at me with the eyes of a man knowledgeable way beyond his years. "And why, pray tell, is that?" The light-blond haired man, a Yamanaka without a doubt, shuffles uncomfortably and the one in the mask twitches slightly as if debating to quickly draw her sword. Red hair.. Only one other person that I know of would have hair so much like my own.

 _Of course they would send her._

My eyes clash with his once again and I gather a predatory smile that I know has been the cause for both flutters and fear. "The strong prevail those that are weaker and deserve respect" I can see a glint of.. _amusement maybe?_ but his stoic face betrays nothing. "Besides, out of all the lands out there" I can finally show a hint of how I really feel "Konoha is the one that helped my village most." Tensed shoulders stay tensed even if the young one seems to sag slightly in relief. I can see the Third's eyes searching, thinking, _professoring,_ for all possible villages I might come from. Though my hair is a dead giveaway, in my opinion.

The one I should know best stiffens even more, her young heart beating rapidly hoping to be right of that which she suspects. I can hear her blood rush to her ears, the sound deafening her drums. I know it is a low blow, but honestly, she has found family. True family; the kind we both had always dreamed of. _It is the best cover; I've known this for as long as I've been here. Months of planning… But it still hurts._

"Well, mostly" I add with a little frown.

I can tell this last part comes with confusion, from all those around me –even _him._ Which leads me to the idea that he had been unaware. _Gramps just retracted a few of my respect points._ However, as far as his kindness goes, it is better this way. As is usual whenever his information hits a wall, his eyebrows scrunch ever so slightly and he instantly comes to business. "Never mind your affiliation and respect, we have come here to infiltrate your mind" His tone is a no nonsense one and I shiver slightly at the implications. "My guard will walk your mind and will figure out all that you know and hide"

I knew this would happen eventually. I hated the fact it would happen, but I've been preparing myself ever since my arrival. My seals _are_ better than all other so called seal-masters walking the earth. I have been spending decades to perfect them and even then I know I can still learn a lot. My tenant being long gone, my thoughts sealed and my fabricated memories in place, I am ready.

 _For the future may never be known._

"Only then will I decide if your fate will be death or.." He turns and sighs almost dramatically "not". The crowd shuffles, Littlest ninja moves and opens the door making his exit. The others however, stay.

 _Why?_

Though I have never been interrogated by the Interrogation Squad of Konoha, I have always assumed it to be the same with the other countries. The walker along with another stays and enacts the questioning. Two shinobi with power varying in accordance to the power of the detainee, as guards stay strong outside. But here I am left with the one to catch me, a woman with hair much like my own, a man intending to literally walk through my mind, and a God who's power surpasses them all.

 _Overkill?_

"Kushina, if you will" His voice sounds curt and daring any type of disobedience. I hear her intake of breath, her blood surging from one place to the other quickly gathering at her core and I am astonished to hear the sound of chains.

 _What?_

Her chakra jumps from her back in the form of thick green chains and they grasp my wrists and ankles. They feel cold as hell, shivers running freely up and down my spine as those _things_ touch where they shouldn't. They feel like slippery snakes that are all too happy in catching their prey. I know their creator is as gleeful as the slippery things feel. _She is definitely a sadistic bitch._ I would chuckle if not for my confusion.

 _The hell is happening?_

I think the silent fear is showing on my face for I can definitely see my captor's, _not gramps's_ , mirth. I can feel his pleasure in seeing me scared for once, while being deftly tied in a pinch. His cheek shows no wound; clear as a baby's bum.

"Minato" The Hokage interrupts my thoughts and the bastard smirks "if you please". He slowly saunters over, purposely taking slow steps probably to let the danger finally sink in. My heart beats louder still; I am seriously scared.

 _What for? What the hell is happening?_

I have never longed for my tenant as much as I do now. His rage would surely have set me free. I would let that red burning fire burst and burn the chains holding me down. Though I wish to stay in this village, _torture has never crossed my mind._ I would clash with the smirk walking towards me. I would burn and flee.. Flee… _Run!_

But alas, he is in another's gut at this point in time.

He stands right besides me, his left hand grasping my arms effortlessly and it's the first time I'm becoming aware of how weak I am without my chakra. How small; how _delicate._ His right hand reaches over and touches where I assume the seals binding my chakra are. The chains rattle slightly as he pressures the spot on my left wrist. "Kai" He whispers lowly, the sound making me shiver as I feel a strong rush bursting from my core.

 _Finally!_

Though it is not much, I feel my chakra returning. Maybe just a tenth of what I normally have but _I can fucking move!_ My mind screams for me to stop, something is horribly wrong, but my body makes to jump and flee. Finally I can move and escape _and runaway –_ Her chains are still holding strong.

I hear a chuckle close to my ear. The hand that had released one of the seals is now firmly posed against my throat while holding a kunai. Its edge is slightly cutting me and I can smell my own blood. I have not moved but an inch since I was set free.

 _That's why._

I huff. _They're strong._ "You can't escape me" He breathes and it is infuriating but I have to admit it's true. "You know that".

I can practically hear the Hokage's disapproval at my movement, _and possibly also at his subordinate's glee,_ but he makes no sound. I sit still, knowing I can't escape, and the weakest person in the room closes in on me. "I need to access your chakra in order to read your mind."

He doesn't seem to be too nervous, not at all actually, and I have to be reminded that this person is a lot stronger than I am currently giving him credit for. "I tried to when you were unconscious" He says while his hand approaches my forehead "but the seals defending your mind seem to be dangerously active when you can't access your chakra" I can feel a slight surprise to my left, from the man _oh_ so _joyously_ pinning me down, and for some reason I am quite happy.

"Yes" the Hokage hums slightly and my eyes force themselves on his grey ones. "Truly marvellous" He ends and with that my eyes roll back and my world is once again left black.

 _Glad I came prepared._

* * *

Drip….

Drip…

Drip.. drip.. drip.. drip.

 _For fucksakes! Shut up!_

I stir slightly, feeling quite heavy and … wet. As I open my eyes and try to file my thoughts into coherent order, the happenings of maybe seconds before catch up to me.

 _It just looks so freaking empty._ There is water everywhere; a few pipes are lined up against the walls. This hall is one I had gotten used to only after years of practicing –it still feels so cold.

Regaining my focus I can hear muttering and make myself rise from my sleeping position. My skirt, though the floor is covered by water, is completely dry –as is the rest of my outfit. Slow but steadily steps take me to where I know the walker is standing.

 _Let the games begin._

"I see you've found your way around my mind" I say strongly, with just a hint of a resigned sigh. The blond man turns, his long blond ponytail making a whipping motion as I assume he is surprised by my presence. "Don't look at me like that" His frown eases and _do I see a little smirk?_ "Of course I won't stay sleeping with a walker in my head"

He turns to look the other way again, his shoulders sagging slightly, and only then do I see what he's been looking at this whole time. There, right in front of him, lays a little girl with red hair, holding onto her little teddy as she is shedding tears of horror. Her surroundings are misty, betraying their existence as just a memory on my part, but you can easily detect fires all around her.

He tries to reach for her but "Don't." I say and he listens. His hand has been deftly put back in his pocket as if he never really intended to comfort her in the first place. "My seals are still active" He nods, understanding my warning for what it is, but I still feel the need to clarify "The flames will burn you if you try anything".

There are shouts all around her, shinobi running and fighting as more and more people fall dead beside her. Her eyes are large and watery, clutching the teddy tighter and though we can't hear her whisper, it is obvious she's calling for her mother.

I raise my right hand as I come to a stop next to the Yamanaka and make a waving motion. The mist grows thicker and he gasps as another _memory_ manifests in front of us. She is older now, puberty clearly having aged her well, probably around 7 years later. She is sitting on a rock somewhere in the middle of a lake and she is sweepingly scribbling things on a piece of parchment. She looks elegant while she does this and a camera like thing zooms in on her writings. The walker next to me suppresses another intake of breath –probably not wanting to admit his shock at seeing such excellent seal crafting for one so young- and another person finds their way onto the scene.

"Who is that?" He asks hinting towards the man with long spiky red hair that currently has his hand on the little girl's hair, ruffling it lovingly.

"The one to teach me all I know" I say and in the distance I can imagine Jiraiya taking his place. Their stature is almost the same, their hairstyle quite similar if not for the colour, and they are both old. "He died saving me from ninjas of the Rock"

The scene transforms and this time we see the same girl hunching over her old man, screaming for him to come back alive. _Truly heart breaking._ _"Don't forget to change the world, Naru-chan"_ are his lasts words and because of their importance to me even now –a little tear passes my cheek.

There are many more so called memories that the Walker wants to look at, and he does. It seems to take ages, but after having thoroughly checked all my thoughts for any ill will against Konoha, he decides to leave my mind. It hurts knowing that it had been this easy to create false memories. Memories that apparently can fool even the wisest.

 _To be fair, he isn't the mastermind he will one day be yet._

* * *

The next time I open my eyes, I am prepared. The buzzing in my ears subsides and my lids open once more. "How long was I out?"

The only one left in my room is my captor. _Minato Namikaze_. He is leaning against a wall, arms firmly crossing one another and his head is still leisurely resting against the stones. He breathes a little heavier, I know he can hear me, and hums a little indicating some form of thought. "A few hours, at most" He says and stands straight.

His eyes lock onto mine and the little spark in them has me wondering if maybe I have been figured out. "Let's start the second part of the interrogation" Is what he says instead and the cautious voice in my head is left wondering why the hell the Yamanaka didn't finish this job himself.

"For this, I'll be applying a truth serum" - _Well, fuck. I didn't prepare for this shit._

* * *

 **And cut.**

The next chapter will be up in a few days (tops a week).

Let me know what you think!

xoxo Whoop is out.


	3. Knowing Nothing is not Just for Snow

**Heya guys. Between being depressed, having a writer's block that seriously fucked me up, trying to write my final thesis, and having overall troubles in paradise, i have been unable to upload a single thing. Besides all the above, does anyone know why my Mac won't upload on fanfiction?**

 **Well as for all the questions that have been asked, i will not answer them in hope of the story doing so in my stead. Obviously this will not happen in one or two chapters.**

 **Thanks and enjoy!**

~Chapter 3~

The pain is real, as real as a thousand needles separating my coils. Hot venom is running through my blood as each and every cell tries to thwart its route. He just stands there, possibly with ill-disguised glee, his face marred with a slight evil grin that still looks too attractive for it to be mortal. I can feel my limbs shaking strongly with a determination to rip me free from my chains. A certain type of free I am not entirely too keen on.

"You should try to remain still" he hums. _Thanks._

I want to say something, anything really, but it 's still in effect and so I can't for the pain is unbearable. I know he is asking questions, I know they could mean my death and right now _please let this be my quick end._

I can see, but only slightly. All that is in front is blurred and yet awfully clear. The blotches my mind is forming to possibly protect itself are nauseating – I want to puke, _but I can't._

Never have I been in such a situation. Never has Konoha felt the need to practice its most gruesome practice on me –the Kyuubi indulging my mind had never been a big enough reason. _At least they are scared of me now._

Again his lips move, he grins I think, a nod and I feel my own moving. I can talk, but not as I want to. My mind screams in terror as yet another word leaves me, but my ears do not understand a word that's been said.

 _How long has it been?_

My body is still burning; the only thing I feel is the acid boiling me from the inside. Though my Konoha was known for its prominent usage of mind-jutsus, its strength in negotiation, its kindness, and its fearsome power when in danger –this Konoha is not my own. There is no reason to rely on harmless mind-walking jutsus when in presence of a _possible_ enemy. A serum burning the receiver from the inside while unknowingly speaking the truth to all that is asked is what The Land hidden in the Leafs had happily performed until the end of the Third War. _Effective in both obtaining the truth as in measuring one's surviving skills._

 _How long has it been?_

Still all is burning. I believe a few hours have passed and still I cannot hear a word he says… Even worse: in what way my mouth replies. I cannot tell them about the future. I cannot let them know I know all that is to come. He cannot know I am his daughter. And yet – _if the right questions have been asked... this is exactly what they will know._ Kurama. Kurama. Kurama. **Kurama. Kurama. KURAMA!**

 _How long has it been?_

I think I have blacked out. I cannot feel anything anymore. No burning, no blurring, no heart pounding in my ears. Nothing. _Still no Kurama._

 _How long has it been?_

* * *

There is light scuffling behind me when I next wake up. I am pushed, not too softly might I add, into what my ears translate as a corridor. The eco of our footsteps –three guards I have never encountered before- resonates through the halls as step after step leads me to my possible death. _What did I tell him?_

His chakra is long gone and honestly I am unable to determine his location, as my own is well detained. I feel little in my veins, the pain is gone too and I wonder if that is something I should be joyous about.

Step after step I am taken somewhere, _my doom,_ and my heart still hasn't made its presence. Is my fear gone? Is reality finally settling in? My mind wanders through my memories fighting to find the moment when I should have noticed that all would end in my death. With nothing else gone but a handful of former enemies I am left to chuckle in sadness.

 _Maybe this is my fate – to die a proper shinobi way in the shadows, as no one will ever know of my deeds._

If one were to know of my travels, they might wonder how it is I was caught; should I not have known of the possible dangers in coming back? How is it I am now with chains binding my wrists, ankles… my neck…? What is more, I was feared by the gods themselves and yet I am caught and detained as if a mere sheep.

Obviously I knew the day would come I would fall into Konoha's arms. That day was supposed to be a glorious one, caught and yet proven innocent. A new hopeful start on friendly _leafy_ grounds for an Uzumaki that has lost all. I would prosper and guide Konoha to a new age of wealth, power, and hope, all while sporting hair reminiscent of the will of fire. And then? When the war has been dealt with? Who knows… Maybe I wouldn't have survived. Maybe my death would mean I passed as a hero –loved by all and praised by even more. They would know my actions have saved their country, nation, village, and whatnot. Then I would finally allow the God of Death's cloak to surround me as my soul forever wanders in its darkness.

We stop.

My eyes move up but a genjutsu has deemed them unimportant. It is funny knowing I have been stripped of all my chakra essence and yet still they fear me enough to restrain all my senses. Indeed I can hear… but that is all. I see nothing yet my head still moves up. _This is where I die._

A door slams closed –not really, it was just a silent clink, and yet I swear my ears are drumming in pain. Though my chakra is limited, _he's here. I know._

The guards have been made scarce and all but three besides me are left in the room. My heart is acting up again; sweat is lightly running down my back. _I know these three._

I am pushed to my knees by a presence I know my eyes wouldn't be able to detect even without their suppression. It is _his_ chakra; a potent pressure that is slamming my now vulnerable body towards where gravity only guides me. The sound it makes is like an ocean, calm yet oh so powerful. I feel like a pebble slowly being pressured into sand. My head hangs limp form my neck as my hair probably dangles in a gruesome mess.

Have you ever felt such fear you know your limbs are petrified? How embarrassing. A shinobi that is unable to escape –unable to move. I remember standing in front of the Iwa-nins, littlest gennin, chuunin, jounin… all of them had been terrified at my feet. None could reach me. _What use is "flee on sight" if you are unable to move?_

And yet here I bow.

 _Man up woman! Do you honestly believe you should die in fear? Embrace it!_

"Minato, you may erase the genjutsu" His voice as emotionless as I can remember from the last time I had seen him. "But please, do leave her seals on" he chuckles drily; there is no emotion to be heard.

At least this man still holds the honour my Gramps was famous for. Or rather, he already is as honourable. _Whatever._ It truly is fascinating how my thoughts can scatter even while facing death.

I hear a noise to my left and know it is the other _he._ The one I should have known years ago and the one that should have been my shoulder to cry on. No, the one to protect me –ironically, he will probably be the one to end me.

I cannot feel a single thing, but my mind surmises that he touched my temple for a second later I hear a whispered "kai" and light blinds my eyes. Where before I could only wander in darkness, now light seems to be burning my senses.

 _Thank you_ , I quip sarcastically. _This could have gone smoother._

I hear a chuckle and as my eyes start accustoming to their surroundings, I swear I can see a little smirk on the _formerly_ old man's lips.

"I am sure it could. But where is the fun in that?" I hear to my right and it clicks into place –the genjutsu has been lifted and I can finally hear my own voice again. Apparently, so can they. His infuriating chuckle remains as disgusting as ever.

My eyes look up from my position on the floor, I decide to ignore the blond man next to me and rather divert them to the strongest presence in the room: the Hokage. His face looks even younger than it did in the darkness of my cage, his beard still holding its brown colour. There are only slight wrinkles here and there, but all in all I have to commend his appearance.

And then reality checks in again. _Well, at least I tried._

His eyes are stern, but perhaps in positive naiveté I can see no fury. He seems emotionless and holds his trusted pipe in his right hand –it is slightly hovering in between chest height and his shoulders. _Seems uncomfortable to be honest._

He hums a little; the man to my left shifts to his former position next to the leader's desk. On the other side, to the far right of the desk I feel another person, one with chakra so wild it seems to want to burst from her core. _Ahhh, how I miss that feeling._ But I do not look. She is the only one I do not want to sadden with my death. For it is highly probable they know (believe) I am an Uzumaki. The last of her family. Maybe I am a risk to Konoha or a traitor to another village, but to her: I am family nonetheless.

"You have undergone our tests." The professor states as if it were the simplest fact. I still do not know if I've passed. I know the first part had been a success. But what if the serum made me confess my memories had been partly fabricated? What did the serum even do? _I know there has never been a truth serum that made one truly confess to all done crimes._ But was it a simple yes or no serum? For if questions regarding my affiliation to Konoha were to be asked, I know my love for Her would allow me to pass. Or was it one where all things asked would be answered in greater depth? I do not want them to know I was the cause of future-Konoha's demise.

My heart throbs. I have always been prepared for death –my occupation disallows me any semblance of a peaceful death. And yet fear strikes my core.

"Is there anything you would like to come clean about before I tell you of my decision?" He asks and yet averts his gaze from mine. His body turns to the right and I can see him observe the village through the office window with a loving stare. He smokes his pipe as I am left to ponder his words.

 _Do not utter anything you should not. Silence is Gold._

"No, Sir. I do not. Your wish will be my death or saviour." Even if the motion was too fast for a normal eye, I can see his lips show the tinniest sliver of acceptance and approval.

The woman to his far right shifts in anticipation, her chakra fluctuates slightly and I can feel a second of relief wash over her –before she composes herself and holds true to her mask of Anbu. _No matter how happy or excited, do not lose your composure!_

Allas, she is still young.

But now I know. I know. Or at least _I hope._

"Minato, you know what to do". Even though there now is a high chance I have passed both tests, even though I am almost certain I will survive (for why else would _she_ be excited if not for the knowledge of another family member) my heart starts beating faster and faster.

Any moment now I expect to feel his hands on my wrists, I expect to be free of my chains –if only partly- I expect to be able to stand in pride once again.

But what I hear next frightens me to my core –he draws his kunai and then fast as light brings it to my neck. _Ah. Oh well. All is done then._

I expect darkness –darker than the darkness of my closed lids-and pain; yet nothing of the sort is felt.

"Wha-?" My lips tremble slightly as I notice I can still feel every single presence in the room.

"Ah don't worry baby-doll, I'm just kidding" and with the elven-voice I will honestly come to hate, my captor chuckles to my left as he frees my wrists with a touch of his wind-like cold –and yet hot- chakra. _Oh wow that feels amazing._ It tingles through my veins and connects with little of my own in a battle of ice against fire.

It seems I am free… _If only a little._

Enough chakra is returned to my limbs if only to move freely and I attempt to stand as gracefully as I can muster. My knees wobble slightly and my muscles quiver under my weight. _How will I ever appear in dignity again?_

To make matters worse, Minato feels my predicament and moves to help me.

"If you dare to touch me again, I will end you." I say coldly. I look at him for the first time since I got in this office and I can see a smirk grace his lips as he opens his mouth. But yet again a pressure fills the air (one I can handle this time albeit with effort due to my low chakra) and I hear a cold grumble say,

"Do not make me regret giving you your life back" _Me and my mouth…_

There is satisfaction to my left and I feel like murdering the childlike adult that he probably is. _Well. That and him being the whole fucking reason I am in this mess, obviously._

 **"** I am sorry, my Lord" I say and bend on my left knee. I can feel him nod in approval and a sigh wants to escape my lips. I keep it in.

"Do not think you have been proven trustworthy enough to be allowed freedom just yet, little girl" Honestly he is probably only twenty years older. "But being able to go head to head against Minato, your mastery with seals, your apparent intellect, and immense sensory skills –do not think I have not noticed this ability while even under suppression skills, you can not hide from me-, that along with what has proven to be a love for Konoha I am yet to understand, has made me believe you could be a huge asset to our warring fronts –if only as a scapegoat." He looks at me with a glint in his eyes that could mean anything and nothing at the same time.

But this is exactly what I wanted. If given the chance I am sure I can regain his trust.

"Though there are certain elements to your confession I am both curious and sceptical about" _Fuck. What did I say?_ "Since you cannot be entirely trusted, I hope you will understand that for now your powers will be restricted greatly. Your chakra will be held back by the seals still on your body –only allowing enough for light seals and your sensory skills which will be needed in coming missions."

I nod in understanding. Honestly I do not think I will ever leave Konoha again, anyway.

"This will be until myself and a _guard_ will deem you a non-threat to our society"

My heart drops. Please let it not be who I think he is assigning to guard me.

"Now obviously, though your chakra is restricted, a little bird has told me your taijutsu skills are quite extraordinary and so is your mastery over seals, which means your guard will have to be strong enough to –in the case of you foolishly believing you can stab us in the back- detain you."

 _No no no no._ I can now clearly see amusement in the Leader's eyes.

"And who better to fulfil the job than the one to catch you?"

I know Minato can feel the frustration bubble within me, so can the Anbu to my left, and he chuckles lowly.

"Minato, my boy?"

"Yes Sir! I will allow this woman in my team of myself and I until she proves worthy of a Konoha headband!" _Only him and I? How far have I gone back?!_

And yet again the heaviness of the situation –this infuriating situation- smacks me in the head. _Oh fuck me._

"All right then –dismissed"

A hand on my shoulders, the sound of leafs and I am left to wonder what the hell I am supposed to do, where the hell I am supposed to live, when the fuck this all was decided (surely this has not been something decided on the spot – _surely_ ) and how the hell I am supposed to figure shit out. Isn't the Hokage supposed to help me with all the above?

 _How did I even pass the second test? What did I say?_

I still have no clue of the secrets I told and somehow I know there have been quite a few. Question remains: what do they know and why do I get the feeling this too is all a test?

My feet touch the ground yet again and I am welcomed to the market street of Konoha –yet not as I remember it used to be.

 _I know nothing at all._

* * *

Well that's the end for now. I have started on the next chapter... but only time will tell whether or not my update will come quickly... Sorry :(

Tchüss!


End file.
